Stiles Is A Little Slow On The Uptake
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Stiles realizes something important.. Or the one where Scott and Derek share clothes


**Summary:** Stiles realizes something important.. Or the one where Scott and Derek share clothes

**A/N:** Little nonsense story, enjoy (:

**Notes:**

Was inspired by brella's 'important ship tropes' over on tumblr. Probably not what brella had in mind, but yeah...

**Warnings:**

None

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Stiles Is A Little Slow On The Uptake**

Stiles pauses, furrows his brow, leans closer, narrows his eyes, opens his mouth to say something but then balks. He turns to Malia with wide eyes, gesturing widely at Scott, who's standing there looking very confused because what the hell is wrong with Stiles?

"Use your words, Stiles," Malia says with a sigh. She may know what Stiles is trying to say, probably everyone but Scott knows what Stiles is trying to say because Scott may be Stiles best friend and they can pretty much read each other's minds most times, but sometimes someone needs to spell out what Stiles is trying to say to Scott, especially if it has to do with Scott.

"Stiles, man, what's wrong with you?" Scott asks with a frown because he's been standing here for at least ten minutes and the whole time all Stiles has done is stare at him.

"He's wearing— —" Stiles gestures, hands flying in the air in Scott's direction. "He's wearing— —" Scott can actually hear the twenty exclamation points that should follow those words.

"What?" Scott looks down at his clothes, ratty yet comfy sneakers, jeans, t-shirt... "What?"

"Oh my, gosh!" Lydia exclaims because she is done with these idiots. "You're wearing Derek's shirt. Stiles is freaking out because you're wearing Derek's fricking thumb hole shirt!"

Scott opens his mouth to say something but then stops. He is wearing Derek's shirt—it's comfy and it smells like Derek. Scott's face turns a deep shade of red and he looks anywhere but at his friends who are all looking right back at him. He wasn't really hiding anything, but...

"Why?" Stiles asks.

Malia wants to smack Stiles but she doesn't, instead she smacks her own forehead because Stiles may be cute but no! Kira giggles, because it's cute how Stiles is so oblivious sometimes, really, it is. Lydia narrows her eyes at Stiles, silently screaming 'you idiot' and Stiles swears he can actually hear the words! Scott on the other hand seems a bit too relieved with the question and it makes Stiles wonder...

Derek picks that moment to walk into the room. Stiles makes a sound that nobody can explain. The teen gets up from the couch he'd been sitting on and practically runs towards Derek. The wolf narrows his eyes threateningly, daring Stiles to even touch him. Stiles doesn't try.

Instead, he walks around Derek, examining the shirt he's wearing then turns to Scott. He knows he's missing something big, but it's taking a while to process. Stiles turns to the girls, waiting for them to say something but they say nothing, their waiting.

Derek moves to stand next to Scott who blushes even more—he even looks bashful, why does he look bashful? Stiles eyes narrow, he examines the pair closer, carefully then— —

"You're sleeping with Derek?!"

"Well done, Stiles, you got it!" Malia exclaims, clapping her hands sarcastically. Kira joins in, laughing at the look on Stiles face at the confirmation. Lydia just rolls her eyes then turns back to filing her nails.

"But when the hell did this happen?" Stiles asks, because seriously, what the hell did that happen? And how come Stiles only figured it out now? How the hell had he not seen this till now?!

"Uh... a while ago," Scott replies awkwardly. Derek's standing just behind him, if either one of them moves, they'll be leaning against each other. Stiles doesn't miss it—well he doesn't miss it now that he knows.

"And why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Scott shrugs, again looking awkward. Derek moves just so, and there you go, they're leaning against each other. Derek places a hand at Scott's hip, it's clearly obvious what he's trying to say—"MINE!" Stiles wants to roll his eyes, actually he does, coz really, only Derek Hale.

"Well..." Stiles says slowly. He looks between Scott and Derek then nods. "Okay, that's cool..." He turns to Derek and glares, "If you hurt him, I will— —"

"Will what?" Derek asks, voice low, threatening.

"I will sic Malia and Kira on you!" The words are said with so much confidence, Stiles even nods his head in confirmation.

Derek only grunts but doesn't comment after that. Stiles nods again, looks at the pair, looks at the girls who are smiling then sighs. He doesn't know what to say after that. He's still a little confused, but whatever, if Scott's happy then whatever.

**END!**

Cross-post... I'm on tumblr, same name (:

**Anywhoo...**

**(",)**


End file.
